My Sweet Little Baby
by Molly1002
Summary: one shot: Zim and Tak have a baby, but pregnancy's are outlawed on Irken, The tallest plan to take the baby away. Tak and the baby try to hide but things don't go as planned. What will happen? i don't know! read and find out! a Zatr story! Review plz!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

So today was kinda of a bittersweet day, So during my sadness today I wrote this quick but really depressing story! :D (atleast it is to me) Even tho it has nothing to do with why I was sad lol anyway here ya go...

Storyline: Zim and Tak are now Married (WOOPEE!) Tak is pregnant, but since Irkens are now cloned from a Gene Bank pregnancys' are outlawed! And to make things worse..The Tallest's find out! And come for the child!! WHAT WILL ZIM AND TAK DO?!?! I DON'T KNOW!! NOW READ THE DARN STORY AND FIND OUT!!....Hehe...0:)

* * *

Disclaimer: IF I OWNED INVADER ZIM IT WOULDN'T BE CANCELED!!

Tak looked down at the sleeping baby, She smiled as she watched him sleep..So peaceful, So young, So innocent...She just couldn't let go...

"Shhh..." She hushed him as he started to cry, they had to be quite or else they would be discovered before Zim could get to them in his ship.

Tak begin to sing a lullaby her mother used to sing to her, at that time pregnancys' were allowed.

"_Go to sleep my little child, I will be here as you dream...watching over my sweet little one, I will protect you as the night goes on...I will never leave you, I will always be here with you.."_

Tears came to Tak's eyes as she remembered her mother's soft voice singing to her at night when she was a child. She remembered her mother's death all to well..She woke up one day only to be swept away from her "sleeping" mother and taken to be trained to be an invader...She never got to be an invader because of an "accident" caused by Zim.

It wasn't till years later that she knew her mother wasn't sleeping, The Irken's had killed her mother...And it was all her fault, No matter what people told her she knew it was her fault her mother was killed.

"No...No I will not let that happen to you.." She whispered softly to her little one

"I will not let you grow up without a mother...not like I did..." She whispered kissing him on the cheek.

She heard Zim's Ship coming and quickly ran from the bushes she was hiding in, to her horror it wasn't Zim, it was the tallest coming for her child! She turned to run but she had no energy and ended up falling over her own feet.

"NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!!" She cried as they tried to grab him from her

"It'll be easier on you if you just give him to us!" Yelled one of the soldiers, Slapping her on the side of face.

Tak got up with all her strength and grabbed a near by branch, She tried as hard as she could to fight them off or spare time until Zim could get there, but it was no use..She was knocked to the ground and the baby was taken from her.

"PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!" She cried and pleaded

"TAKE ME INSTEAD PLEASE!!" She screamed as they boarded the ship

"_Please..." _She whispered to herself before breaking down and crying

_flash back:_

"_No you can't do that!" Screamed Zim as he talked to the tallest_

"_YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE HIM FROM US!" He yelled in anger_

_Tak was listening to the conversation with tears in her eyes._

"_HE'S OUR'S! WE DON'T HAVE TO GO BY YOUR RULES!" _

"_If he does not become an Invader he will have to be killed" Said one of the tallest_

"_No..."_

_Was the only thing Tak heard other than her outbirst of crying _

_End of flashback._

"ZIM WHERE WERE YOU?! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!...You could have saved Zim...WHERE WERE YOU?!!" She screamed in vain

"I'm right here" Came a fimilar voice behind her

Tak turned around to see Zim standing behind her, with a familiar wrapped up blanket with a familiar baby in it...

"Zim..." Was the only word that she could get out of her mouth before hugging him out of Joy.

Authors note:

**screams DID YOU LIKE IT?!?!?! **

hehe... Anywy YES the baby's name is Zim Jr :D I just couldn't end this story without her getting Zim Jr back!! =D I hope you liked it!! xD This is actually my favorite story of mine :) i'm rly proud of it!! :D anyway REVIEW!! and tell me what you think! :D plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz :D YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!! This story was kinda inspired by UUUH...UUUH...one sec **2 minutes later** DARN I FORGOT!!! AAAH -_-

Anyway the story I was inspired by was about:

Gir used to be Irken but was killed by the tallest because he was "retarded" (unfortunately so was his mother) Zim finds this out by the penny and paperclips in girs head, they had memory's on them from the past of all of this, so Zim goes back in time to keep Gir and his mother from dying.

So that was the story that inspired me! :D it's not finished yet tho. So if you find It oneday you'll know xD I might find it again after I post this so just send me msg for the link.


	2. I REMEBERED THE STORY THAT INSPIRED ME!

I REMEBERED THE STORY THAT INSPIRED ME! IT'S CALLED

**Marbles and Screws**

http :// www. /s/ 5734894/1/ Marbles_and_ Screws

just remove the spaces :D (I hope this link actually shows up)

anyway..here ya go...


End file.
